


Late Night Hangout

by Shadokin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokin/pseuds/Shadokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra meets up with Raven in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Hangout

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for day one: by the fire

Terra tries to get her leg to stop shaking. The warmth from the fire has heated the front of her legs. It’s nice, if not a bit itchy. Her gloves had been tossed to the ground a full twenty minutes ago.

“Thankful for coming.” her breath is just visible in the air. She clenches a fist over her still moving knee.

“You’re welcome.”  Raven says, sitting down on the same fallen log, and the fire grows taller, stretching further and keeping the immediate air insulated.

“You’re good at that.” Terra says, her leg slowing down. “Your powers, I mean.”

Raven doesn’t answer, and Terra only smiles, and leans closer to the flames. Her leg is still bouncing, though Raven can’t tell if it’s from the chill or nerves.

“How have you been?” Raven asks.

“Same old, same old.” the answer sounds quick and practiced, and by the dull light in Terra’s eyes Raven can only assume it is. But then Terra catches herself and sighs.

“It’s been… I’ve been,” but the words stick in her throat, and Terra’s eyes go to Raven.

“It’s nice not being alone.”

Raven nods. She always had others surrounding her, but before the Titans it felt like she was alone on an island. Yes, she could understand exactly how Terra’s feeling right now.

“How much longer do you have to keep running?” Raven asks. The woods around them are quiet, with only the fire making snaps and cracks in the air.

“As long as they keep coming after me.”

 _They_. The people from Terra’s home, come to try and take her back to her land. Instead of letting the Titans help, Terra chose to run. She didn’t want more people to get hurt because of her past, she had said, no matter what side they were on.

Raven doesn’t feel helpless, but she wishes she could do more. Terra’s leg bounces faster again, and Raven looks to the fire. The flames perform a few more crackles before shortening their range, taking their precious heat a few steps away and leaving only trickles of heat to warm their bodies.

Terra grabs the box of crackers from the ground, ignoring the use of Raven’s powers. She’s had months on the run to be able to weather the wilds of the planet, so the cold creeping over her isn’t much of a bother.

The emptiness separating Raven and Terra is gone, and Terra looks up from the box of crackers to Raven. She’s close, and her hand touches Terra’s shoulder.

“Are you cold?” Terra asks. Her heart jumps up into her throat as Raven leans closer. There’s a hum of agreement, and an “a little” that she gets in reply. The hand at her shoulder goes behind her head, and wraps around at the opposite shoulder.

“I’m not.” Terra’s whispers, feeling her skin tingle where Raven’s touching.  Not wanting to draw it out, Terra closes the distance, letting her lips settle against Raven’s. The heat that travels through her skin is probably just nerves, but Terra likes to pretend its some spell Raven has to warm her up through a kiss.

It’s hard to pull away only because they both knew it might be awhile again before they see each other.

“Better?” Raven asks, and Terra closes her eyes and nods. She hears the disbelieving sound of amusement.

“What did I do this time?”

Terra then feels where Raven’s other hand is placed.

“Your knee’s stopped shaking.” Raven observes, and Terra brushes a piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear, smiling.

“Good.” she then lifts up the box still in her hand, “Want a cracker?”


End file.
